Orc
Of all the races of Supernaturals that serve Chaos itself, none are so iconic of what it truly means to be Chaos than the vast horde that is the Orc race. The Orcs are brutish beasts of raw strength and bestial cunning. Their ramshackle technology and mastery of Chaos magicks makes them a feared adversary for even if one is to defeat and drive off the Orcs, chances are the battle itself inflicted so much damage that any victory against the Orcs is probably just a pyhric one anyway. Origin Story: The Orcs believe themselves to have been produced by the Maelstrom itself. That seething, writhing mass of raw potential and quasi-divine power that pulsates throughout the Omniverse, the Maelstrom is pure Chaos. Standard Orc religious mythology holds that, in primordial times past, the Maelstrom collided with the Dreaming and infected it. From that unholy union was spawned the first Orcs, along with the Goblins, Hobgoblins, etc. Facts: -Orcs aren't known for being the sharpest creatures around. While that doesn't mean each of them is a dullard, it is true that Orcs as a whole have always lived simple, unsophisticated lives. While they have the most basic forms of tradesmen, such as engineers, carpenters, medics and whatnot, they lack the more refined professions like scientist, philosopher, politician, etc. -As you can imagine, Orc culture is thoroughly barbarian in nature. They are natural fighters who care little for anything, especially the lives of others. They take what they want from those they think they can beat, and for the Orc, the fact that they could take it means that they were destined to have it anyway. -Orc culture revolves primarily around two things: the Orc Clan and each Clan's Orc Chieftain. -Advanced technology is beyond the Orc. They are able to forge primitive forms of metal-working and engineering but their armies tend to a blend of the most basic, brute force weapons like artillery and Gatling guns combined with medieval style melee weapons like swords, axes, clubs, etc. -Orcs compensate for their lack of advanced tech through their natural mastery of Chaos magicks. Orc Shamans could probably teach your Grand Witch a thing or two about calling upon the forces of Chaos and wielding them in battle! -Orcs are physically powerful and they heal at a much higher rate than most other races. Orcs are almost always larger, stronger and possess more stamina than other humanoid species (a fact which they frequently use to their advantage). -Orcs tend to keep to themselves within their own Clan. Clans frequently travel about from time to time in a mass migration known as a Raid. Orcs may live in cities or heavily populated areas although most of their kind are found in the more wild and remote areas. -Orcs do not have family names (technically, the Clan is their 'family' in the sense traditional to humans). Orcs, therefore, give themselves a personal name and then follow it with the name of their Clan. -Orcs are barbarians, they embrace the rougher, harder side to life in the form of piracy and plunder. Orc raiders are a real threat in some areas and when an Orc Clan is in Exodus, they aren't afraid to invade an already inhabited settlement to steal or seize the land. -Given their races inherent affinity for Chaos, it should come as no surprise then that when an Orc becomes an Adept, they are almost always a Marauder. Occasionally, some Orcs become Reapers or even Fallen, but this is rare. Orc Society: -Clan Chieftan = This is the head Orc, the boss of all other Orcs within his given Clan. The Chieftan is both king, warleader and judge, his word is law and he rules with absolute authority. At least, he rules so long as no one rises up to overcome him. Orcs are not known to have blood dynasties, so rulership within a Clan is based singular on an Orc's ability to defeat the previous Clan Chieftan in combat. -Orc Shaman = Orc Shamans are by far the most important members of Orc society, for they are the intercessors between the Orcs and Chaos itself. Orc Shamans are the Magick-users who master the highest levels of Chaos Magick and act as advisors to the Clan Chieftans. The reason most Shamans don't rule Orc Clans directly, but instead defer that role to the Chiefs, is probably because Orc Shamans tend not to be the strongest and biggest Orcs in any given Clan. So, out of political cunning, Orc Shamans throw their support behind larger and stronger Orcs whom they hope to influence and control. -Orc Engineers = Orc Engineers are a variation of the Orc Shamans. Like the Shamans, Orc Engineers also petition Chaos itself, but they do so in order to gain the mental knowledge and acuity to build things. Orc Engineers can, in theory, build anything, however, their skill level depends on how strong their mental connection to Chaos is at any time. It's not uncommon for an Orc Engineer to build a masterful gun or truck or whatnot, only to immediately forget the schematics in his head afterward and then have to start over. -Chaos Champion = The best fighters in any Clan will frequently be blessed with the Touch of the Maelstrom, thus transforming them into Champions of Chaos. -Wild Orcs = The idea of a Wild Orc as a social designation may seem redundant, but these Orcs play a central role in Orc society. Wild Orcs are like religious prophets, they were particularly thoughtful and imaginative (by Orc standards) who came to dwell on the mystical aspects of Chaos as a principle. They have since become 'possessed' by Chaos itself, and they spend their days in mad ravings and utterances. Wild Orcs frequently give riddles, the answers to which afford important knowledge often of future events. Wild Orcs are often gifted with actual prophecy and they lead other Orcs on mad pilgrimages of rampage and destruction. Orc Technology: Orc Tech tends to be equal parts crude and blunt. Most Orc tech is medieval-level weapons and equipment, with some Orc Clans advancing far enough to build primitive steam and oil powered technology. However, a notable exception to this rule are the Orc Engineers. Orc Engineers are actually a unique breed of Orc Shamans who, through the practice of Magick in general, have gained the ability to advance their own cognitance Half Orcs: Orcs posses the capacity to reproduce with members of other humanoid species. This has resulted in several different types of Half-Orcs coming into existence. Half Orcs may or may not be accepted by the Orc Clan depending on several factors. The first of these factors is: what is the other parent's race? Orcs don't mind 'Half Humans,' but they don't care for Elves at all. Another major criteria is the Clan itself. Some Clans have long and proud traditions of inclusion and diversity. However, some do not. As a rule of thumb, Half Orcs will be accepted by most Clans but they will live life as second class citizens. Half Orcs are practically forbidden from ever becoming either Clan Shaman or Clan Chieftain. Category:Fey Category:Chaos Category:Supernaturals